<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>VOLUME 0: INTRODUCTION by misslizdunn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282529">VOLUME 0: INTRODUCTION</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslizdunn/pseuds/misslizdunn'>misslizdunn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslizdunn/pseuds/misslizdunn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sooah makes herself a friend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>VOLUME 0: INTRODUCTION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote class="">
  <p>
    <strong>ONCE UPON A DREAM: VOLUME 0</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <p>↳ <strong>ALTERNATIVELY TITLED: </strong>INTRODUCTION</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">
<strong>summary: </strong>in which sooah makes herself a friend</li>
<li class="">
<strong>characters:</strong> sooah, redacted, mentions of sooah’s family</li>
<li class="">
<strong>warnings:</strong> fluff but very little of it (by very little i mean it’s barely there even if you squint), mostly angst, swearing, stalking, obsession, emotional manipulation, very creepy behavior, brief mentions of arson. if i missed anything, let me know.</li>
<li class="">
<strong>word count:</strong> 2.6k</li>
<li class="">
<strong>notes: </strong>just a heads up, there was correspondence exchanged between  july and october but i just didn’t feel like writing it so i didn’t. uhm i don’t really have much else to say but mind the warnings. and one final note, don’t be like redacted :).</li>
</ul><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Diary Entry of Kang Sooah written on 7/13/2099 at 7:19 PM</p>
</blockquote><p>Dear Diary,</p><p>I met this guy today at the tech camp I’ve been going to all week. I haven’t seen him before so I guess he’s been in one of the other groups here. He’s really tall oh my gosh. Taller than most of the people I know. And he has this really pretty smile. He seemed to know a lot of things, as well.</p><p>He’s really nice. He told me he liked my hair. He said he especially liked the red streaks and that he had never seen anything like it before. He also said I smelled really good. Like strawberries, he said. But don’t get me started on the way he smells. I can’t even put it into words. It’s intoxicating, almost. Indescribable. </p><p>However, there’s this one thing about him that isn’t right but I can’t place my finger on it. It’s just this weird vibe that makes my mind so cloudy. But I’m sure it’s nothing. It’s always nothing.</p><p>We’re actually supposed to be going out after camp tomorrow since it’s the final day.  I hope we have a good time.</p><p>...</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Letter Sent from REDACTED to Sooah on 7/14/2099 at 4:17 PM</p>
  <p>Received by Sooah on 7/15/2099 at 2:00 PM</p>
</blockquote><p>Dear Sooah,</p><p>I can’t tell you how pleased I was to hear you wanted to converse through letters with me! I know it may seem traditional and far into the past what with all the modern technology we have now but there’s such a comfort in being able to hold onto these letters forever. I will keep this brief because this is only our first but I hope to hear from you soon.</p><p> </p><p>All the best,</p><p>REDACTED</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Letter sent from Sooah to REDACTED on 7/16/2099 at 2:27 AM</p>
  <p>Received by REDACTED on 7/16/2099 at 2:00 PM</p>
</blockquote><p>Dear REDACTED,</p><p>I can’t tell you how thrilled I was to receive your letter. Especially so soon. To be fairly honest, I was expecting to receive this a month down the line. But this just shows how dependable you are.</p><p>I actually wanted to talk about our date. I got to know you so well yesterday and it honestly feels like I’ve known you for a lifetime. You’re so different from all my other friends. You’re so wise beyond your years it’s actually incredible. I’m not saying my friends aren’t knowledgeable, they’re just not quite like you. I’ve also never met someone who likes mint chocolate ice cream like I do! My friends always complain about how it tastes like toothpaste and what not but I’m glad you understand why it is that I like it.</p><p>...</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Letter sent from REDACTED to Sooah on 7/21/2099 at 4:19 PM</p>
  <p>Received by Sooah on 7/22/2099 at 2:00 PM</p>
</blockquote><p>Dear Sooah, </p><p>My sincerest apologies! A few days have passed since I received your letter. I hope you weren’t waiting for too long. Some things…. came up. You know how it is. Some other things have kept me preoccupied and I haven’t been able to respond. But now it’s over and my full attention is on us and our letters!</p><p>It pleases me so that you enjoyed our date. I enjoyed it as well. You wanna know something? I really like you, Sooah and I have since I first laid eyes on you and I really hope you feel the same way. You’re not leading me on. Right, Sooah? Because that would break my heart and broken hearts don’t feel good. We should go out again sometime! If you’re okay with that, at least.</p><p>Again, I’ll keep this brief. I hope you agree to see me, Sooah.</p><p>All the best,</p><p>REDACTED</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Letter sent from Sooah to REDACTED on 7/22/2099 at 5:00 PM</p>
  <p>Received by REDACTED on 7/23/2099 at 2:00 PM</p>
</blockquote><p>Dear REDACTED,</p><p>I would love to go out with you! I never thought you’d ask. I have enjoyed writing to you and meeting in person again would bring such joy to me. And of course I’m not leading you on. I really like you as well, REDACTED. As I’ve said, I’ve been attracted to you since our first meeting. Just tell me a time and place and I’ll be there.</p><p>….</p><p>I’ve been meaning to ask but why did you start coming to tech camp? I’ve been going for years and I’ve never seen you. Not until now that is. For me, I actually learned from my brother in my basement starting at the age of five and everything he didn’t teach me I taught myself. He was a very good teacher, might I add.</p><p>Anyways, I started going to the tech camp to meet new people who enjoyed the same things that I did and I found you so I guess something good came out of it :). I can’t wait to talk about more of our shared interests on our date. Is it a date? I don’t know. I feel like I’m embarrassing myself so I’ll end this letter here.</p><p>Best regards,</p><p>Kang Sooah</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Letter sent from REDACTED to Sooah on 10/25/2099 at 11:53 PM</p>
  <p>Received by Sooah on 10/27/2099 at 2:00 PM</p>
</blockquote><p>Dear Sooah,</p><p>I’m excited to see you again, Sooah. I know we’re meeting today but I just thought it would be fun if I sent a letter, you know? I don’t want this to be long or anything! Just wanted to express my excitement because this is our first time seeing each other in a couple months. Can’t wait to see you :).</p><p>Love,</p><p>REDACTED</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Letter sent from REDACTED to Sooah on 10/25/2099 at 11:53 PM</p>
  <p>Received by Sooah on 10/27/2099 at 2:00 PM</p>
</blockquote><p>Sooah how could you? You stood me up! I trusted you and you betrayed me. You really don’t like me right? You’re such a whore. You were probably out with someone else. I waited for you for 5 fucking hours, Soo. Do you know how embarrassing that was? You just hate me, don’t you Sooah? You bitch. If you didn’t like me that’s all you had to say.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Letter sent from REDACTED to Sooah on 10/29/2099 at 11:53 PM</p>
  <p>Received by Sooah on 11/2/2099 at 2:00 PM</p>
</blockquote><p>Oh, so you’re just not gonna respond? I thought we had a thing going. </p><p>Have I done something wrong? I know my last letter was a bit… rude, huh? I never intended it to be. I guess I was so caught up in my emotions. I hope you can forgive me.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Letter sent from REDACTED to Sooah on 10/31/2099 at 11:53 PM</p>
  <p>Received by Sooah on 11/2/2099 at 2:00 PM</p>
</blockquote><p>I told you not to break my heart Sooah. You said that you wouldn’t. Now you’re being the rude one, Soo. Just stop playing games and fucking respond. I know you’re getting these.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Letter sent from REDACTED to Sooah on 11/14/2099 at 2:16 AM</p>
  <p>Received by Sooah on 11/18/2099 at 2:00 PM</p>
</blockquote><p>SOOAH ANSWER ME GODDAMMIT! You’re being such a bitch just answer. It’s been weeks! Come on Sooah!</p><p>I’m sorry for calling you a bitch. I miss you so much. Please answer, Soo.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Letter sent from Sooah to REDACTED on 11/19/2099 at 7:20 PM</p>
  <p>Received by Sooah on 11/21/2099 at 2:00 PM</p>
</blockquote><p>What the hell is wrong with you? I’ve had personal obligations and you’re treating me like I’m some object. I thought of all people you would understand. Remember when you didn’t respond to my first letter for a while? Did I do this to you? Hell no. I waited patiently for you to respond. Which is what you should have done. I am not a bitch for tending to personal affairs. You’re so fucking crazy I knew something was wrong with you. You’re deranged and you make me sick. Go fuck yourself. Don’t contact me ever again.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Letter sent from REDACTED to Sooah on 11/23/2099 at 5:21 AM</p>
  <p>Received by Sooah on 11/24/2099 at 2:00 PM</p>
</blockquote><p>I’m crazy now? I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you. You’re such a slut. I hate people like you, Sooah. So fucking unreliable. </p><p>Is it so wrong to want to be with you? I really liked you, Soo. </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Letter sent from REDACTED to Sooah on 11/27/2099 at 1:51 AM</p>
  <p>Received by Sooah on 11/30/2099 at 2:00 PM</p>
</blockquote><p>Come on, Sooah. You can’t keep ignoring me.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Letter sent from REDACTED to Sooah on 11/28/2099 at 5:21 AM</p>
  <p>Received by Sooah on 11/30/2099 at 2:00 PM</p>
</blockquote><p>I came to your school today. I saw you and might I just say you looked wonderful. Your hair was in its normal ponytail but something about it was different than it normally was. Did you curl it a few days ago? Your outfit was very cute today. You told me how you like those types of pants because they make noise when the legs rub together. And I especially like the cartoon on your shirt. Was it mayhaps from a cartoon you enjoyed when you were younger? </p><p>I miss you, Soo. And the way you smell. Like strawberries. That is what I said. Right?</p><p>I saw you while you were working. You look so cute when you’re focused on something. I love the way you chew the end of your pencil when you’re thinking of the correct answer. It reminds me of how much I love you. You know I love you. Right, Soo? Because I do. A lot. And people who love each other don’t do this. They talk to each other. You love me, Soo and you need to admit it. Get over your shit and talk to me, Soo. </p><p>I saw you walking with your friends today. Have you talked about them before? Maybe you have and I just can’t recall. Are they funny? They must be because they made you laugh. I love that when you laugh your nose kinda crinkles up and I like how your smile leans to one side. I used to make you laugh like that. What kind of activities do they like? Have you told them about me? Have you shown them my letters? </p><p>Do you always go to the library after school? I find it odd that we haven’t talked about what genres we both like to indulge in. You seem like the sci-fi type. Or fantasy. I mean you just never know. Maybe if you stop being such a bitch we could talk about it, hmm? </p><p>You seem to have a routine. You pick up your little sister from- what is it? Dance?- at 5 o’clock  and then you both go home to your loving parents where you spend your evenings happily? Your sister is adorable. Looks so much like you. She has the same smile as you. </p><p>I need you, Soo. Respond to me soon.</p><p>Love, </p><p>REDACTED</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Letter sent from REDACTED to Sooah on 12/16/2099 at 11:32 PM</p>
  <p>Received by Sooah on 12/19/2099 at 2:00 PM</p>
</blockquote><p>Dear Sooah,</p><p>You never told me how nice your family was. Your mother is such a dear she actually let me into your house. Your dad is so funny. A lot like you. I guess he’s where you get your humor from. And your mom is an incredible hostess. Your parents seem like such good people. I wonder how they, these two wonderful human beings, raised such a bitch. You’re a fucking wretch. Their good traits must have gone to your sister. Hailey is everything you could be. Nice, intelligent, dependable. She tells me she has a penpal, too. And they send letters to each other back and forth. Back and forth. Because that is how it works, Soo.</p><p>She, only being 8 years old, seems so much more interesting than you, Sooah. </p><p>…</p><p>Your mom let me go into your room. I found some interesting things in there, Soo. Such as the original copy of “The Pirate’s Handbook,” and the full length edition of “ The Prophecy of the Damned,” and most importantly, your diary! Soo, I am so hurt by what you think of me. You think I’m delusional? Ha! You’re a fucking psycho if you truly believe that prophecy is coming to fruition. You must believe you’re one of the saviors, Soo. Don’t you? You’re going insane and you need some help. </p><p>So I gave a few friends of mine some tips and they’ll be coming to give you a visit, my love. By the time you get this letter they’ll have already been by to see you. This all could’ve been avoided, Soo.</p><p>REDACTED</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Letter sent from REDACTED to Sooah on 12/24/2099 at 12:23 AM</p>
  <p>Letter has not been received by Sooah</p>
</blockquote><p>Soo? </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Letter sent from REDACTED to Sooah on 12/25/2099 at 2:43 AM</p>
  <p>Letter has not been received by Sooah</p>
</blockquote><p>Merry Christmas, Soo.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Letter sent from REDACTED to Sooah on 12/27/2099 at 9:17 PM</p>
  <p>Letter has not been received by Sooah</p>
</blockquote><p>Kang Sooah. What did you do? The Regime never came but you disappeared. Come on, Soo stop playing. This isn’t funny.</p><p>Did I do something wrong?</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Letter sent from REDACTED to Sooah on 12/27/2099 at 11:17 PM</p>
  <p>Letter has not been received by Sooah</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Sooah I’m sorry.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Letter sent from REDACTED to Sooah on 12/28/2099 at 7:21 AM</p>
  <p>Letter has not been received by Sooah</p>
</blockquote><p>Soo? My love?</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Letter sent from REDACTED to Sooah on 12/30/2099 at 8:56 PM</p>
  <p>Letter has not been received by Sooah</p>
</blockquote><p>Your family’s gone too, Soo. What did you do? Is this my fault?</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Letter sent from REDACTED to Sooah on 1/1/3000 at 5:33 PM</p>
  <p>Letter has not been received by Sooah</p>
</blockquote><p>There was a fire at your old house, Soo. They said it may have been arson. I only know about this because I came looking for you. Where’d you go, Soo?</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Letter sent from REDACTED to Sooah on 1/4/3000 at 9:33 PM</p>
  <p>Letter has not been received by Sooah</p>
</blockquote><p>I keep asking around to see if anyone’s heard anything about you and your family but people keep saying that you’ve never existed. Your neighbors say that your house has been vacant for years and nobody knows why. I asked at your school and everyone says that they’ve never had a student to go there that has that name or fits your description. Even your friends don’t seem to remember you. I tried looking through public records but there doesn’t seem to be any files for you and your family. Soo, you have to come back and tell them you’re real. Show them. Please. </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Letter sent from REDACTED to Sooah on 1/11/3000 at 4:44 AM</p>
  <p>Letter has not been received by Sooah</p>
</blockquote><p>I haven’t stopped asking around about you. They say I’ve gone mad but I know you’re real, Soo. I still have pictures of us together but whenever I show them to others they say it’s just me. I’m not crazy, Soo. You have to come back and show them.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>The last letter sent from REDACTED to Sooah on 1/20/3000 at 5:20 AM</p>
  <p>Letter has not been received by Sooah</p>
</blockquote><p>Soo?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>